Issho Ni
by La plume de Mimi
Summary: Ensemble de One-shots, IchiRu. "Point de repères" ; 12/01/08.
1. Pensée

**Bonjour à tous !! **

Bien… avant de vous laisser lire ma « chose », je tiens à préciser que je ne possède en aucun cas les personnages de **B**leach (_ce qui est atrocement dommage pour certain…une aubaine pour d'autre, je vous l'accorde…_ ) et que ces derniers appartiennent, pour l'instant, à leur auteur, **Tite Kubo.**

**Pairing : I**chigo x **R**ukia

(_Ah…oui. Je suis Fan de ce couple… Je risque de trèsss souvent les utiliser. J'ai réussi à prendre un abonnement, les concernant…_)

Un** Merci **à** Lynarsiane… **qui a pris la peine de me lire sans qu'il s'agisse de son couple favori…** Arigato _You_ !**

**Résumé : Il** lui a offert quelque chose… avec du mal, mais il aura fini par lui donner quand même. Parce qu'au fond, il n'aura fait que penser à **Elle…**

(_Je ne fais figurer ma fic à aucun moment particulier vis-à-vis du manga ou de l'anime. Je précise tout de même que cela se passe avant les épisodes concernant les Arrancars. Pas vraiment de spoilers, vous pourrez y faire un lien mais il y a toujours moyen de situer mon OS là ou bon vous semble dans l'histoire… Au pire, se référer au deuxième petit point (2)_ )

**Bonne Lecture **

**°'°' °'°' °'°' °'°' °'°' °'°' °'°' °'°'**

**思考 shikou しこう**

**Pensée **

**同志 doushi どうし**camarade , une même pensée , uni dans l'esprit.

**°'°' °'°' °'°' °'°' °'°' °'°' °'°' °'°'**

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Rukia examina attentivement l'objet. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas de quoi il s'agissait, elle s'en saisit et entreprit de le regarder sous tous les angles, essayant de deviner son contenu.

En apparence, cela ressemblait à une petite boîte de forme rectangulaire, emballée –et plutôt bien d'ailleurs, elle devait le reconnaître- dans du papier de couleur prune, orné d'un ruban du même ton. Sans aucune raison apparente, Ichigo venait de le lui remettre en main propre, insistant sur le fait que ce genre de choses était plus qu'encombrant à transporter sur soi dans ce genre de situation et sous-entendant parfaitement que la jeune Shinigami _se devait_ d'accepter le paquet.

« Tiens. »

C'était de cette manière qu'il le lui avait offert. Il avait juste tendu sa main, lui présentant le cadeau comme si de rien n'était.

Quand il avait enfin trouvé l'occasion d'être seul avec elle. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment cherchée, l'occasion, mais elle s'était présentée quand même.

Quand même.

Parce qu'elle l'avait forcé à venir prendre le thé (1) avec elle, avant qu'il ne parte.

Qu'il ne _re-parte_, pour être plus exact.

Ou que ce soit elle qui reste, elle ne savait plus trop.

Et c'était peut-être un peu de sa faute, au fond.

Et s'était ensuivie sa question. A elle.

Maintenant, venait sa réponse. A lui.

-Ca ne se voit pas ? C'est un cadeau, idiote.

Oui, elle avait vu. Merci.

Elle savait encore distinguer ce genre d'intention. Elle avait beau être une Shinigami en convalescence (2), ses fonctions mentales n'en étaient pas pour autant affectées.

Elle jeta un regard noir à Ichigo, qui prit soin de l'éviter, ayant détourné la tête au moment où elle levait la sienne vers lui.

Elle se sentait bête à regarder l'emballage sans le défaire, là, au milieu de ce couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Alors, elle finit par poser une autre question.

-C'est pour moi ?

Ichigo reporta son attention vers elle. C'était quoi son problème, au juste ?

-Bah… à la base, oui. Mais si tu n'en veux pas, dis-le tout de suite ! Je peux toujours l'offrir à Tatsuki ou Inoue.

-Baka ! Ca ne se fait pas d'offrir le cadeau d'une personne à une autre !

-Alors arrête de poser des questions idiotes et ouvre-le ! Répliqua-t-il sur un ton tout aussi discret que celui utilisé par la jeune fille précédemment.

De l'extérieur, la scène pouvait faire sourire. Mais pour les deux concernés, c'était un sentiment de gêne qui semblait avoir pris le dessus.

Néanmoins, ce qui pouvait être intéressant, était la couleur qui s'étalait d'un commun accord, le long de leurs deux joues respectives.

Rouge. Ils étaient rouges. D'embarra ou de honte, qu'importe. Mais ils étaient rouges.

Et mignons avec ça.

C'est ce qui décida Rukia à ouvrir son paquet. C'est ce qu'elle attendait, aussi. Un signe. Juste un signe. De lui.

…

Elle écarquilla d'abord les yeux puis elle esquissa un sourire. Discret, mais visible. Assez en tout les cas, pour que _lui_, Kurosaki Ichigo, le voie, alors que ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de repérer ces choses-là tout de suite.

Donc, une boite. Voilà en quoi se résumait son présent.

Rectangulaire, la boite. Comme elle l'avait prédit. Sauf que l'objet en question était transparent et que l'on y voyait parfaitement son contenu.

Rukia rapprocha le cadeau de sa poitrine et baissa la tête.

-Arigato… Ichigo.

-Ah…iie. (3)

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et fit mine de se gratter le haut du crâne, gêné, regardant ailleurs de manière anodine.

Au travers de l'emballage de plastique, apparaissait le vrai cadeau de Rukia. Une petite peluche de couleur rouge tendre, portant de longues oreilles du même ton et un petit museau rosé, maintenue à un anneau par une attache cousue au niveau de sa tête ; voilà ce dont il s'agissait.

La voyant contempler le porte-clef comme si celui-ci avait été fait d'or et de pierres précieuses, Ichigo s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Bah…ce n'est pas vraiment «Chappy », hein… mais ton foutu lapin n'est pas commercialisé à Karakura, alors… Spanh !

Un coup à l'estomac. Figuratif du propre cadeau de Rukia, à l'intention d'Ichigo. Parce qu'elle y avait mis la même douceur, après tout…

-Abruti ! Si tu ne voulais pas t'en préoccuper, pourquoi m'avoir offert ça malgré tout … ?

C'était trop lui demander, d'être un peu plus galant… ?

-…J'ai pensé à toi, fille stupide…

Le silence.

C'est tout ce qui pu suivre. Parce que Rukia fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Mais ce qu'Ichigo ne lui avait pas dit, c'est que cet achat n'avait pas vraiment été prémédité. C'était il y a une semaine, à peu près -parce qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment- un samedi après-midi -parce que ça, il s'en rappelait- alors que Yuzu venait de le forcer à venir en courses avec eux –le « eux » englobant son père et ses deux sœurs, comme de coutume-. Elle avait eu recours au fameux discours : « _Cela fait tellement longtemps, Ichi-nii… et puis il faudrait que tu sortes ! La dernière fois que tu es venu te promener avec nous, c'était pour la célébration de la mort de maman… S'il te plait…_» et il s'était vu céder après quelques minutes passées à protester. Forcément.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait en ville, en compagnie de sa famille –cela remontait à près de deux ans, lorsqu'il avait du faire du repérage pour l'anniversaire de ses sœurs- il finissait toujours par atterrir dans un magasin de jouets, parce que Yuzu aimait y aller et y voir les dernières nouveautés. Et c'était là qu'il avait vu la peluche. C'était là qu'il avait fait le lien avec _elle_. C'était là qu'il l'avait fait acheter à Yuzu, prétextant faire la course pour une camarade de classe. Ce n'était pas complètement faux au fond. Sauf que ladite camarade n'allait plus vraiment en cours… et que la distance qui les séparait, avait transformé cela en cadeau. Pour _elle._

Parce que oui, au final, il avait pensé à elle…

En y repensant, cela le fit sourire. Un signe qu'il lui adressa.

Et qu'elle lui rendit. Chaleureusement. A sa manière.

Au fond, il n'y avait pas besoin de grand-chose. Le sourire de l'un conduisait à celui de l'autre. Fallait-il encore attiser le premier.

Et penser l'un à l'autre leur suffisait.

Et penser l'un à l'autre amener un sourire sur leurs lèvres respectives.

Parce que _oui_, au final, il avait pensé à _elle_…

**°'°' °'°' °'°' °'°' °'°' °'°' °'°' °'°'**

**(1)** _La situation me parait bizarre. Je crois que je vais développer moi-même la fameuse scène « Tea time » dans un autre OS ! _

**(2)** _Je ne situe pas vraiment cet OS à une période précise de Bleach, mais je tiens à ce qu'elle se place avant l'épisode des Arrancars. Donc, au final, je verrai bien ma fic se passer à l'épisode 109, puisque Rukia y est bien en convalescence et qu'Ichigo n'est pas encore reparti –pas avant la fin de l'épisode en tout les cas.- Ce serai donc une petit interlude se situant entre ces deux moments… ?_

**(3)** "_iie" est la forme simplifiée pour dire « de rien » en japonais. Bien entendu, l'expression en elle-même est "do itashimashite" mais cela me parait beaucoup trop long pour être prononcé par Ichigo ! –la vieille excuse --''- Et honnêtement, je ne le vois pas utiliser cette forme ci vis-à-vis de Rukia…_


	2. Fairytale

Awww… je suis si _**désolée **_de tout ce retard ! Pour ne rien cacher, je suis extrêmement débordée par les cours et les devoirs qui en découlent. Je ne pensais vraiment pas mettre autant de temps à rédiger une nouvelle fic, mais il en fut tout autre de mes perspectives._**  
Je suis vraiment désolée.**_

Je tiens à apporter une précision, concernant mon autre fic,** « Réalité ». **

_Est-ce que les gens me croiront si je viens à leur avouer que Rukia est mon personnage favori ? _Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de commentaires sur cette fic-ci et mon but n'était en aucun cas de…choquer ! Rukia est vraiment le personnage que je préfère de toute la série_ Bleach _et il a été tout aussi dur pour moi de_ décider _ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle pour la fin de ma fic. Seulement, je savais dès le départ que mon histoire se situerait dans le** « **_**drame**_** »** (l'indication des _**genres **_ne sert pas à rien !) et afin de respecter cette donne jusqu'à la fin et, si possible, d'y apporter une chute digne de ce nom, j'ai donc eu recours à… sa disparition.

_**Pardonnez-moi !**__ -_Mais,_ onegaii_ tenez compte du genre indiqué ! Je ne fais pas cela au hasard.**-**

**-**_câline Rukia_**-**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Et un grand merci, une fois de plus, à **Lynarsiane**, pour son bêta-rôle… !

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Titre ****: F**airytale** -**_**Conte de fées, **__en anglais_**-**

**Pairing :** _**I**_**chigo x **_**R**_**ukia**

**Genre ****: G**eneral** / R**omance** / H**umour

**Spoilers****: Soul Society arc, **_sous-entendu_** Arrancars/Hueco Mundo arc. **

**Inspiration**:_ **Les Contes de Perrault**_ étudiés cette année en premier objet d'étude en classe de Terminale L.

**Auteur ****: M**iharu

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FAIRYTALE**

Rukia n'avait jamais lu de conte de fées. Le seul livre « moderne » qu'elle avait été amenée à lire sur Terre, était un manga d'horreur appartenant à Karin.

A l'école de Shinigamis, elle avait étudié de nombreux livres mais jamais aucun ne lui avait relaté d'histoires aussi merveilleuses que celles présentes dans les Contes.

Ayant vécu dans le Rukongai durant toute son enfance, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre la moindre bribe concernant_** La belle au bois dormant**_ ou encore _**Cendrillon**_ ; bien trop occupée à chercher de quoi se nourrir.

_« Ces histoires-là, Rukia, c'est aux enfants riches qu'on les raconte. Pas à nous. On est trop pauvres, trop sales. Et puis, on n'a pas de famille. Si nous n'avons aucune grande personne à qui demander un nouveau conte chaque soir, où est l'intérêt ?! » _

Rukia esquissa un sourire. Ce que Renji lui avait dit ce jour-là, était vrai. Malheureusement, il fallait bien reconnaître que ces paroles étaient encore valables aujourd'hui pour tous les autres enfants du Rukongai, qui, en ce moment même, couraient sous la pluie battante pour défendre leur dîner.

La situation n'étant plus la même pour Rukia, la jeune fille fraichement rentrée du monde terrestre en compagnie d'Ichigo, sous demande urgente de Yamamoto-sama, avait tout juste eu le temps d'emporter avec elle ce que Yuzu lui avait gentiment prêté.

A savoir, un livre portant le titre suivant :_** La belle aux bois Dormant.**_

C'était sans conteste, le premier conte que Rukia lisait. Un vrai. Un de ceux qui commencent par « Il était une fois » et s'achèvent sur « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. ».

La Shinigami n'était pas le genre de personne à croire en ces formules…mais il fallait bien reconnaître que l'idée du preux chevalier réveillant la princesse d'un doux baiser, avait fini par avoir raison d'elle.

Tout comme les nombreux points communs qu'elle se trouva avec la_ belle_,au fil de sa lecture. Après tout, l'histoire pouvait très bien correspondre à Rukia, puisqu'elle aussi avait dû attendre plusieurs années avant de trouver son prince. Les détails en moins.

Cela faisait déjà la deuxième fois de la journée qu'elle achevait de lire le Conte.

A ce stade, c'était sûr : elle allait bientôt dépasser Ichigo dans son record de lecture Shakespearienne.

Mais elle n'attendait maintenant plus qu'une chose ; pouvoir obtenir de Yuzu l'autorisation de lui emprunter une nouvelle histoire, dès sa prochaine visite sur Terre.

Tout en refermant l'ouvrage ouvert sur ses genoux, Rukia soupira et sursauta presque immédiatement lorsque son expiration lui fut rendue en écho.

-Putain ! Jura alors Ichigo dans son dos. Que ces entretiens peuvent être longs et chiants…

Rukia leva un sourcil, à demi-surprise par sa réaction. C'était intelligent de marmonner ce genre de paroles alors que le battant de la pièce attendait encore d'être fermé dans son entier. Mais s'il n'en avait pas été ainsi, la scène aurait perdu de son charme, _n'est-ce pas_?

-C'est bon, tu as fini tes jérémiades ?

Comme elle était assise, elle se leva et garda le livre serré contre sa poitrine. Ichigo s'en aperçut et l'interrogea du regard. Ce à quoi, elle ne fit aucunement attention.

-Bon, allons-y maintenant. Reprit-elle. Ca nous évitera d'être en retard.

-Hein ? Où ça ?

Aucun doute. Le mythe du Prince Charmant était brisé à jamais.

Rukia se rapprocha de lui, un sourire machiavélique aux coins des lèvres.

-Tu n'aurais quand même pas oublié l'invitation de Nii-sama ?!

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans le regard d'Ichigo.

_L'invitation._

La _**seule **_condition donnée au jeune homme pour que celui-ci soit autorisé à rentrer sur terre_ avec_ Rukia, une fois la petite réunion avec le capitaine de la première division, terminée.

_Comment __ne pas s'en rappeler… ?_

-Tu causes trop,_ fille stupide_ ! Répliqua Ichigo.

Ah. Sa manière à lui de montrer que_ non_, il n'avait pas oublié. Ou presque.

Rukia sourit. Sa première réaction aurait été de le frapper légitimement pour ce qu'il avait précédemment dit, mais cela les aurait amenés à se disputer comme eux seuls savent le faire, pour finalement se mettre en retard par _sa_ faute.

Kurosaki Ichigo n'était pas le genre de Prince Charmant auquel toutes les filles rêvaient (à quelques exceptions près). Il était rare, c'est vrai, de trouver un chevalier servant aux cheveux orange, sans que celui-ci ne soit jamais passé par une coloration.

_Lui_, était brusque, impatient, impulsif, en manque considérable de tact et irrespectueux envers Chappy.

Rukia releva ses yeux vers lui alors qu'il marchait à présent rapidement devant elle.

_**Impatient, vous dis-je… **_

Mais malgré tout cela,_ Lui_ était venu la sauver du Sôkyoku_. Lui _s'était fait transpercer par le zanpakutô de Rukia sans poser de questions, tant que la conséquence de cet acte était la survie de sa famille.

_Lui_, avait un regard qu'il n'adressait qu'à_ elle._

_Lui_, n'était en aucun cas Kaien.

Ichigo restait lui-même.

Et c'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de plus important à retenir.

**-**

Shinigamis et Humains se rejoignent sur un seul et même point : leurs défauts et qualités.

Certains en avaient trop abusé. _**Aizen.**_

D'autres, y avaient vu un profit._** Gin.**_

Et d'autres encore, s'étaient fait prendre au jeu. _**Hinamori**_

Qui, durant cette guerre, était véritablement resté soi-même ?

Rukia porta une main contre le bras d'Ichigo. La vie n'est pas un Conte de fées.

Mais les histoires en cultivent l'espoir.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Merci, encore une fois, à tout ceux qui me font part de leurs avis. Vos reviews sont _précieuses_ !

Il y aura une suite à « **H**appy **B**irthday to you,**Y**ou ». Je le promets ! Mais, _s'il vous plaît…_laissez-moi le temps de l'écrire !!


	3. Point de repères

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**---**

**D**e passage… parce que je n'ai pas le** temps. **

**V**raiment pas le** temps. **

D'ailleurs, ce que je poste en témoigne. C'est **court**, mais forcée de reconnaître que c'est déjà plus long qu'un drabble (_1oo_ _mots_).

**H**mm… outre prouver que** je suis encore vivante**, ce texte ne sert pas à** grand chose, gomen **!!

**L**a** prochaine fois**, je ferai en sorte de revenir avec un texte plus** long, la suite d'Happy Birthday to you, you **(_pour l'anniversaire de Rukia, cela aurait été bien. T.T Aurait été, oui_) maybe.

**-soupir-**

**Bonne lecture malgré tout.**

**-retourne bosser- **

**---**

**Genre :** Général.

**Situation ****: A**vant que** Rukia **ne soit ramenée de force à la** Soul Society **?

**A**yant perdu le nombre** exact **de jours/mois passés en compagnie d'**Ichigo** avant de rentrer pour son exécution, les** trois mois **cités dans l'histoire peuvent y faire référence.  
**S**i cela ne correspond pas, ils feront référence aux mois passés à étudier pleinement une fois l'**arc Hueco Mundo/Arrancars **achevé…** faites marcher votre imagination. **V.V

**Couple**** : I**chigo**/R**ukia.

**---**

**Point de repère(s)**(1)

"-_**You are such an idiot, Ichigo**_.  
-Hum... yeah.  
_Huh ?!_  
Depuis quand ne réagissait-il pas à ses insultes ? Depuis quand ne réagissait-il pas lorsqu'elle se mettait à parler anglais alors qu'elle était japonaise ?  
Elle ne savait même pas si la construction grammaticale de sa phrase était correcte. Ce n'était pas elle la spécialiste. Elle ne faisait qu'emmagasiner cinq heures de cours par semaine, parfois moins, depuis trois mois à défauts de n'en avoir jamais suivi avant.  
Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de connaissances dans ce domaine, il _aurait_ du réagir. C'était lui qui aimait cette langue, où bien n'était-il pas fan de Shakespeare ?  
-Ichigo !  
-Quoi ?  
-_Baka_ ! Tu pourrais... tu aurais pu...  
-J'aurai du faire 'quoi', Rukia ?!  
Elle resta interdite un instant. Le son de sa voix était tellement plus... grave, à cet instant, s'en était déconcertant. Pour Rukia. Parce qu'elle attendait une autre réaction et que chaque nouvelle réponse la surprenait. Encore.  
Il l'interrogea du regard. Elle baissa le sien.  
-Rien. Finalement, rien.  
-_Finalement_, hein ?!  
Qu'avait-il, là, maintenant, tout de suite ?!!  
Ils se cherchaient souvent et même trop parfois, mais là, c'était bien "plus" que d'habitude.  
Et Rukia en perdait ses marques."

**---**

(1)**P**arce que le titre est à considérer comme « **Point de repère** », un « Point de repère » en l'occurrence perdu ici, soit comme « **Point de repères** », dans le sens : il n'y a plus de repères.

**Reviews ?!**


End file.
